Agent In Remnant
by Brenscot1229
Summary: They're many discoveries in the Galaxy. New planets, new species, new drugs, new weapons. However, all of these unique things have one thing in common. The Force. Everything is connected throughout the galaxy. So, what happens when the Empire finds a planet that shields away The Force? They send in Imperial Intelligence. Watch out Remnant, your world is about to change, forever.
1. The Agent's Mission

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to my new story, one I'm hoping would be the best one yet!**

 **Optimistic, yeah, but my other stories kind of sucked. One of them I even deleted.**

 **WARNING: This is based on the character and choices I made in SWTOR, this doesn't make him me though. I am not too far in the game however, but I'm mostly focusing on the character(s) more than anything.**

 **Also, I've never watched RWBY, I don't have the complete time for it. But I've read somethings and I love how it's portrayed and the characters.**

 **So please criticize me if a fact is wrong, or if a character reacts different then how they should have. For example, I make Weiss a complete tsundere psychopath for Ruby.**

 **Anyway, that's enough rambling. Enjoy!**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **X-07B Phantom-Class Prototype**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cipher Nine was bored.

He didn't show it while aboard his ship. Actually, he never showed any emotion, unless he was faking it. The last time one of his companions ever saw an emotion on his face, was when he had a stare down with Darth Jadus, right before their showdown of blaster bolts and force lighting. Fortunately, it was the only emotion the crew will see and remember.

Rage.

Since then, Darth Jadus was taken away, after Cipher Nine defeated him by using the shields own protective shields against him in the bridge. However, the lives of many Imperial Soldier's, Citizens and even Sith had to die in order for Jadus' capture.

This of course happened about a week and a half ago, or seven days, on the Galactic Standard Calendar. Watcher Two was promoted to Keeper, and Cipher Nine was ordered to return home to help Imperial Intelligence with civil unrest.

Citizens and soldiers have voiced their concerns, sometimes even starting riots. How could they trust the Empire to protect them? When even the own Empire harms them? Of course, this has been a small build up from the start, but now it has expanded from Jasus' doings.

Cipher Nine's last "Civil Unrest Mission," was two days ago. Usually, him and his crew would be flying all over, trying and succeeding in missions all over the galaxy.

Now it was time for a "break."

Right now, Cipher Nine was staring at himself by looking at a stand-up mirror. He was so bored, he got this thing out of storage and dragged it to his room, just so he can see what he looked like when walking into his own room.

Muttering to himself, about his weapons and how he needed to check them. Cipher Nine inspected himself in his state of boredom. Surprisingly, instead of an old Agent, with constant years of training, there was instead a very pale looking young-looking man. Neatly brushed blood red hair with a single bang going over the right eye, covering a scar that goes over said eye. His eyes were a bright blue color. Lastly his physique was that of a runner or swimmer; built for speed and flexibility rather than strength, perfect for stealth and espionage. His visage was set in a thin line, with a ghost of a constant smirk, ready to become real on his face.

He wore white Targeter top along with a matching pair of Targeter pants. On his hands were dark black Targeter gloves, with black Targeter boots to match. On his back was his Mabari Industrial Carbine, right below it, resting on his hips, was his short vibroblade.

Done inspecting himself, for what felt like the hundredth time, Cipher Nine heard a slight sound coming from his Mobile Communicator, being familiar with the noise, he calmly made his way outside of his Resting Room. Making his way towards the briefing room in a controlled yet hurried stance.

Upon reaching his destination, he was mentally surprised to see his entire crew, not that there were many of them, posted around the giant Holocron, even 2V-R8 was there. Giving the room a small inspection due to the weirdness of his crew-members prepared to receive a Briefing, Cipher Nine tenses.

But then slightly relaxes as he finds nothing of importance.

Noting his distress, Vector Hyllus, the Joiner from the Killiks of Alderan, simply walked over and spoke gently.

"We all received a slight emergency message, we thought you were calling us for a meeting." Vector spoke, his slight Imperial accent spoken softly.

Now even more worried, Cypher Nine walked towards the communicator, stopping to give a smirking Kaliyo Djannis a bland look. Once reaching the communicator, Cipher Nine turned the Imperial Intelligence pathway, looking for an incoming transmission. Once finding a receiving transmission, with a simple button push, Cipher Nine answered.

The Holocron gave a soft static sound, as the holographic image fizzed and came to life. Spotting the image of Keeper, last named Watcher Two. Cipher Nine immediately fixed his lazy and tense posture, something he'd ridicule himself later for.

"Hello their Cipher Nine," Keeper greeted, a ghost of a gentle smile on her face, "I have a new mission for you, unfortunately, it's from the Dark Council yet again."

Giving a slight sigh, Cipher Nine answered with his Heavy Imperial accent, "The Dark Council, or a councilor?"

"Councilor Cypher. One you are already familiar with as well."

"Right, what does Darth Zhorrid want this time?"

"Same as before I suppose? You become her lapdog, we can't do anything about it, and she gets all of the credit for it?" Keeper replied snappily, the fact that Cypher Nine was being used, while he could be helping Imperial Intelligence never sat right with her. She's fine with the glory stealing, Cypher's were supposed to dead to the galaxy anyway.

Feeling her angry mood, and not wanting to face her wrath, Cypher Nine instantly replied with his monotonous voice, "Any other information? Planets? Names? Targets?"

This however, seemed to displease his official even more, "I don't even know, It's all secret as of right now," giving a slight sigh, to release her unusual frustrations, she started to speak more calmly, "right now, all I can tell you is that," She paused, as if hesitant on what she wished to say, "this will be your longest mission, and you are not allowed to leave your placed position until ordered by someone on the Dark Council, or the stars forbid, the Emperor himself."

Everyone reacted differently to those words, 2V-R8 looked excited for being a droid, more than likely thinking of getting away from, in his words, "Those abusive masters."

Vector, looked a little stricken, until he started to calm himself. Knowing his mind was conflicted between the Killik Hive and the Empire, might've given him pause on this information, not wanting to leave the Hive for long, nor wanting to abandon the Empire.

Kaliyo, looked indifferent, in fact, she looked a little bored. As long as she is payed Imperial Credits, it more than likely doesn't matter where she goes.

Finally, Cypher Nine looked indifferent, he knew he had a mission, one that'll probably effect the Empire positively. However, inside he was in slight turmoil, he didn't want to leave his home for so long, more rather, he didn't want to leave certain people.

Taking everyone's reactions into account, Cipher Nine finally responded, "Were on our way."

Allowing herself a smile, Keeper gave him a small cheeky look, "I'll meet you their Cypher, try to arrive on time, and not damage the ship? Keeper out." The transmission was instantly closed, leaving behind Cypher Nine and his crew to take in this new information.

Giving his companions a dismissive wave, Cypher Nine went towards the bridge, to start activating the Nav Computer to Hyper-speed towards Dromund Kaas. Hearing noise from behind him, Cypher quickly turned around and spotted Kaliyo leaning against the doorway, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, as she leered at him with a feral grin.

"So," the female Rattataki spoke, "you happy to see your "Watcher" Little Agent?" Even though she knew she couldn't bait him, she loved knowing the fact that Cypher Nine would mentally squirm from just her nickname alone.

Hating that dreadful nickname, one he received when she figured out his true age, Cypher decided to ignore her for the time being. She however, disliked being ignored. A brand idea, one that she knows will make him at least sigh or twitch a pinkie or two, comes into the front of her mind.

Kaliyo, slowly walked behind Cypher Nine, who was to focused on his ship's readings, to notice her walking up behind him. Until he felt her hug him from behind and started speaking in that same annoying teasing manner.

"I know how boys act at your age. C'mon, I bet you imagine day and night, on how your "Watcher," would love you and pleasure you until you glowed as bright as a star." She waited, and waited, until.

Twitch.

She gave a small snort as she detached herself from her leader. Proud of her small victory, the Assassin gave a slight dance in victory, as she marched out the room. The teasing grin still present on her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dromund Kaas**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cypher Nine supposed it'd be another easy day. He assigned Kaliyo and Vector to retrieve some supplies, having run low in all of their ongoing missions. He then decided to bring 2V-R8 with him, knowing that if another fight breaks down because of a Sith, he'd be able to have his droid with the room with him. One that was also well versed enough in healing to be a medical droid.

Walking in the Sith-filled hallways, Cypher felt a little out of place. Slightly cautions of some of the more ferocious Sith, and marginally amused by the arrogant ones. It didn't take long to make his way to Darth Zhorrid's Meeting Chamber.

Upon reaching the entrance, the guards allowed him and 2V-R8 to pass without issues, just a simple warning about, "Droid's gone haywire." Ignoring the nonthreatening guards, Cypher Nine braced himself for the upcoming conversation.

As soon as Cypher entered the room, he saw that Darth Zhorrid was already standing, and staring at the door way. She was expecting him. Not a surprise.

"You know," Zhorrid spoke with her high yet darkly enchanted voice, "I never pegged you for being. Late." She paused, with a great grin, stretching the scar on her lips and cheeks.

Cypher Nine responded after a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt the Darth if she decided to speak again, "Apologies my lord, I was gathering supplies for my next assignment."

Zhorrid gained a dark look in her eyes for a moment, her face setting into a grim visage. Then, it promptly returned to her insane grin, one that Cypher Nine was always, and forever will be familiar with.

"No need for that, I appreciate what you've already done for me," here, the Sith gave a long pause, her mouth open while she searched for how to continue the sentence, "and for that, I thank you."

"Thank you, my lord." Cipher responded, his voice and body language still static and proper. He knew a little bit about the importance of a Sith's thanks, especially one on the Dark Council.

"Therefore, I need your aid one again, Cypher. Something that not only helps me, but also Imperial Intelligence."

"Please, tell me more."

"Some of our, own Sith Agents, have found something rather peculiar. Something that as soon as they spoke it, I found it nigh but impossible. Of course, I killed what I thought were liars and investigated their findings myself."

Cypher didn't react to the admittance of Zhorrid killing off her own men, he was used to that kind of work. However, the thought that a Sith, found something that her scouts found out to be impossible, was intriguing. Cypher Nine was used to Sith having a more open mind, looking for different routes for an answer that makes no sense for the question being asked.

Darth Zhorrid continued her briefing, "What they managed to find was an undiscovered planet."

"Not surprised." Cypher spoke, not realizing he accidently cut off the Sith. Being on the receiving end of Darth Zhorrid's glare, Cypher immediately apologized. No need for him to die when the Empire could still use him.

"As I was saying," Zhorrid spoke, her voice faking sweetness to it, while still holding it's dark and alluring purr, "They managed to find an undiscovered planet. One that was not connected with the force. I couldn't investigate further however, so I merely left, coming back for the council's praise at the fall of the bastard that was my father."

"What is my mission, my lord?"

"Quite simple really," Zhorrid spoke, as she walked around her desk, standing in front of the young Agent, the she spoke slowly, each word she spoke she would gently stroke Cipher Nine's cheeks with sadistic glee, "I Want You to Find Out Why." She paused, in both her sentence and the sadistic stroking, "Or, you'll die. Sound fair?"

Turning around, Darth Zhorrid went behind her desk once again and waved off the Imperial Agent, "Now shoo, I have work to do. And people to torture."

Cipher Nine nodded once, as he turned to leave. Before he stopped, and gave Darth Zhorrid his bland look, hiding his inner feelings, "You got better at threats." He then walked out, hearing Darth Zhorrid's dark giggles and crazed laughter following his departure.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done! Sorry if you wanted to see some RWBY action this chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the main Star Wars characters I'll be using, Cypher Nine's/Kit's personality and other stuff.**

 **That and it's only the prologue.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story or for a new story, PM me! (Just make sure you read my Profile Page first.)**

 **Review, if you would kindly,**

 **Until next time!**


	2. The Agent's Discovery

**Wow!**

 **Okay, I uploaded the first chapter about 5 hours ago when I just start typing this one. The feedback was amazing! No comments yet, but still!**

 **Alright! I'm introducing Remnant this chapter! Just a fair warning, I am NOT following RWBY's story arc, I'm going to be making my own, and more than likely have something happen outside of Remnant.**

 **However! My main focus is Cypher Nine's team and their activity in Remnant, so anything happening off the planet won't be until later chapters!**

 **Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **X-07B Phantom-Class Prototype**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long to get back to the starship. Vector and Kalyio were already waiting for them, the supplies already in the cargo area of the ship. Knowing how impatient Kalyio could get if they're credits involved, which, there was, Cypher Nine immediately searched up the privately locked coordinates of the new planet and immediately went to hyperspace.

Surprisingly, the planet's location was in neutral space. Knowing the chance of finding Republic ships, or stars forbid pirates, Cypher had the crew ready in battle positions. Looking for any threats, Cypher Nine was tense and ready for a fight or flight response.

Nearing the planets destination, Cypher quickly exited Hyperspace. The nauseating and fast paced lines of blue rapidly disappeared, as they did so, a planet appeared in their place. It was a nice planet, filled with green and blue. It reminded Cypher of his short time on Alderan, dreadful place that was.

Putting his ship to a full stop, Cypher Nine exited the cockpit, heading right into the briefing room. Giving a slight pause, Cypher quickly shook his head, trying to clear his mind for the upcoming events.

Already having contacted Keeper, a while ago, Cypher instantly passed the large communication holocron in the center of the room. Making his way towards the back of the ship, where his companions liked to stay, Cypher Nine decided to give them a quick command to meet him at his ships exit.

Seeing both Kalyio and Vector turn the corner at the same time, Cypher noticed that both of them seemed slightly upset. More than likely both had an argument with one another. Ignoring the now common theme of issues, Cypher turned around to make sure his droid was paying attention.

Seeing his droids red eyes stare at him, Cypher Nine turned back towards his organic companions, "Slight warning. We don't know if they're any sentient beings down on that planet. If there are, we are to ignore them, and continue our mission."

"So, no contact with civilization?" Kaliyo asked, her brow raised in slight confusion.

"Not as of yet. We're scouting as of now, if we need to infiltrate or even assassinate, we'll talk more on it later." Finishing the small conversation, Cypher told everyone to wait for departure, as he went back into the cockpit at the front of the ship.

Sitting down in the captain's chair, Cypher Nine gently powered up the thrusters. As soon as his ship started moving, he shifted it to turn towards the planet. Entering the atmosphere, Cypher did a quick planet wide scan, picking up the 5 of the world's largest biomes.

And 3 new lifeforms.

Ignoring the lifeforms for now, for he coherently thought they were nothing more than wild animals. Scanning the major biomes, looking for a nice place to land, he started to look at the information.

One biome was filled with desert, surrounded by minimal vegetation and mountains towards the planets eastern side. To the right of the small desert biome, were large mountains, covered in greenery and forestry. Both of these shared the same continent.

Above the mountain biome, or the top north of the planet, was snow covered mountains and ice. It was the largest out of the five, big enough to form its own continent, but it looked uninhabitable, so it was immediately crossed out of Cypher's "Places to Land," list.

Going east from the mountain biome, onto a new continent, was a big mixture of the previously three mentioned. It looked like a toddler decided to mash pieces of a puzzle together to fit, even though it looked nigh but impossible in looking right.

South from the, "Mixed continent," was a nice desert biome, hugged by a forest biome to its east. A nice secluded continent.

Done with his fast-paced scanning, Cypher Nine decided the Mountain looking biome with vegetation would be the better most choice. If this planet had sentient lifeforms, they were bound to live there for fresh food and water. If there were no sentient lifeforms, then Cypher and his crew could possibly limit the use of their supplies by eating the plantation and any animals they find. Making his ship go faster, Cypher decided to do a more informative scanning on the designated biome.

Now, Cypher Nine has done many things.

Disguised himself numerous times, tricked a Hutt, freed slaves, infiltrated rebellions, even kill jedi's. He somehow even managed to save The Empire from a mad Sith who thought population control was a fantastic idea.

Nothing could prepare him for a pitch-black bird covered in bones, ramming into his ship.

He didn't see the thing coming, to focused on his scans to worry about giant birds that made a Hutt look like an actual normal slug! Taking evasive maneuvers, his shield taking all of the damage, Cypher opened up his crew's comm link and started to bark orders.

"Kalyio!" Cypher spoke loudly into his comms, his voice still monotonous yet loud enough to get her attention, "Get on the main gun battery in the bride."

"Yeah, I hoped you didn't crash us." Kalyio responded, Cypher could just imagine her playful smirk spreading across her face.

"Vector, I need you to handle the rocket loading bay, just in case." Hearing a slight grunt in confirmation, Cypher decided that he was tired of evading the chasing bird. Slowing the ship down considerably, the bird shooting right over them, Kalyio instantly locked on with the ship's blasters and opened fire with a controlled burst.

The bird, knowing it missed its target, gave a sharp 180-turn and gave a loud screech of thundering pain. It instantly charged towards the starship, ignoring the oncoming blaster fire. It dodged a quick burst of 3 bright green bolts with a barrel-roll, however this put it right in the line of fire of another 3 blaster bolts.

Fatal mistake.

Thinking that it'll only take slight damage from the blaster bolts, the giant bone-covered bird decided to charge right into the incoming blaster fire.

All three went straight through.

The first bolt entered right through its skull, while the others went through its left wing, completely obliterating it. Then, to the amazement of everyone except Cypher, the black bird quickly evaporated into dust, not even leaving a single feather or bone behind.

Having remained calm, Cypher checked his ship's shields for damages, having found nothing note-worthy, he decided to check his informative scans. He then turned his ship into stealth mode, its appearance shimmering before it disappeared like a ghostly spirt.

Inspecting the scans, Kaliyo, still sitting in the gun management seat, looked at the incoming information as well. Both of them went stock still as the scans picked up a living and thriving city.

"Sithspit." Kaliyo muttered the curse, getting off of her seat, she quickly entered the briefing room, leaving Cypher alone in the cockpit. Letting out a small breath, with his still bland look, Cypher Nine brought his ship around the large city, a place of interests was instantly the large castle, looking it over on a small mountain, yet still a small distance away enough to be outside city perimeters.

Flying around, he spotted a nice island filled with residency. Must've been a small town or village, spread throughout the island. Finding a nice place to land was difficult, however, attaining information became easier. Quickly spotting different districts based on the buildings, Cypher decided to land in a large forested area, north of what he believed was the commercial district.

Seeing the weird red colored trees, Cypher docked his ship and deployed the landing gear. Keeping his ship's engines running, to keep it cloaked, Cypher instantly left the cockpit, the entirety of his crew waiting for him in the briefing room.

2V-R8 instantly spoke as soon as he saw Cypher enter the room, "Master, I have downloaded the ships scans of the 3 new species, I could brief them, that is, if you want me to sir!" The droid then started rambling, trying to apologize while also trying to provide service.

Facial expression unchanging, Cypher gave a simple order, "Brief us." Pausing in his rambling, 2V-R8 gave a quick apology, hoping not to be shut down. Again.

"Well master, the first species we've manage to scan was some-kind of abnormal beasts. They are much like the bird we previously encountered. It seems that their bones depend on their age. Multiple accounts suggest that the more bones in their "armor" shows higher intelligence levels."

"The other two?" Vector interjected, curious about the newly discovered species.

"They appear to be, side-species of Humans." 2V-R8's words gave Cypher Nine pause, side-species of Humans weren't rare. However, finding two on a newly discovered planet causes concern, he made a mental note to report this to Imperial Intelligence.

"That'll be all 2V-R8." Cypher ordered, knowing they were going to run into the subspecies soon, he didn't need to hear anymore. Telling everyone to be ready to deploy, Cypher quickly checked his gear, making sure his weapons were in prime condition.

Checking in on his crewmates, he was pleased to see they were ready to move out. It didn't take long to exit the Starship. They even brought 2V-R8 with them in case things went horribly wrong.

Then, it went wrong.

Cypher doesn't know how it first started. They were calmly walking in the direction of the city, no worries about them. Until a pack of wolf-human hybrids attacked them. They were fast, all eight of them that is.

But Cypher was faster.

Pulling out his sidearm blaster, Cypher quickly shot two of them straight through the head. The bone skulls instantly succumbing to the blaster bolts. Vector instantly went ahead of the group, his Killik staff blocking attacks as he got the wolves attention. Kaliyo instantly got her long blaster out, and opened fire, dropping three more of the weird hybrids. Their bodies instantly turning to black dust.

One of the wolves ran past Vector, heading straight towards Cypher Nine, its clawed hand high in the air as it brought it down for the kill. Cypher, in his years of training, instantly came up with a counter to the straight forward attack. Dodging to the right of the clawed-hand, the sharp claws barley missing. Cypher instantly leapt into action, his left hand grabbed his short Vibroblade, stabbing it right into the wolf's hands. Yanking the blade, bring the dark bone covered creature closer, he aimed right at its head and fired once.

Its body instantly turned to dust.

Scanning the area, Cypher saw that the other black-furred hybrids were already gone. They were most probably dead, by accounting the black wisps of dust floating around in the air. Checking his surroundings once more, Cypher was almost relieved of the reprieve, even if he came to a possible conclusion of the black species.

They were tracking them.

He didn't know how; many answers came to the forefront of his mind. They could be sentient beings with telepathy, their senses automatically count them as a threat and they can distinguish the new smell.

Or they could sense them.

Knowing some minor force ability's, from his research and fights with Jedi's, Cypher Nine was well aware they could sense people, or inanimate objects, just by using the Force. The problem, was that he didn't know how they are sensing him and his crew. The Force was immediately out of the question, obviously.

Thinking for a few moments, letting the crew relish in the short break of fighting, not that they needed it. Cypher Nine concluded more research must be done before reaching a proper consensus. This in mind, Cypher dropped the subject and decided to form his squad into a Diamond Formation.

He let Vector take point, having the ability to sense and dodge with his Killik instincts made him the perfect defensive front. Cypher then put him and Kaliyo on the sides of the formation, both of them were considered the damage dealers of the crew, Kaliyo with her High-grade hardware and lethal training, and Cypher Nine himself having elite training in sharpshooting and stealth. This left 2V-R8 in the back, using his constant medical supplies and mini droid drones to heal anyone in pain. Then they marched.

And then the black creatures came. Let it be known, that the people of the City of Vale, will forever remember the night, that black dust covered the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Hope you enjoyed! (2,123-word count)**

 **Sorry it's a little late, (A whole 2 days.) I forgot to finish that last sentence...that's it.**

 **Don't worry! I'll be working on the third chapter soon! I'm going to try and have it finished on October 10th!**

 **Okay, question time, sort of?**

 **I don't know whether or not have the first year of beacon already start or not. The main reason is that the characters in RWBY have major personality changes, (in social means) then when they first team up. I'm basically scared to fuck up the shift in their personality's, any idea's my friends?**

 **Next thing! Minor timeskip next chapter, reason being is that I don't think you guys would want to wait and read their reactions to Remnant and its inhabitants. DON'T WORRY! I will have their thoughts on the subject presented!**

 **If you have any ideas for this story or for a new story, PM me! (Just make sure you read my Profile Page first.)**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until Next time!**


	3. The Agent's Dealings

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, my school work picked back up again and I also didn't have an allowed amount of time on the computer.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to work extra hard on this chapter! Basically, I'm making it a little longer.**

 **There is a major time-skip (Two Months) just so we can skip the confusing introduction. Don't worry! I'll tell you the Cypher crew's own thoughts on Remnant and the planet's happenings.**

 **This chapter is lengthy for TWO reasons!**

 **1: I haven't updated in a while (sorry)**

 **2: A lot of jump-cuts for the beginning and middle of this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Junior's Club**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

There were many things Cypher Nine has learned to hate. Sith, Arrogant Agents, cowardly Beggars and more. He also hated Remnants ineptitude.

He's been on this planet for two full months, enough time to learn some of the planet's language and basic knowledge. Humans on this planet amazed him, not in a sense of awe at their brilliance or strength, but rather their stupidity.

The planet, named Remnant, was decided into four kingdoms and unification would be hard to find for this planet's current generation. Only an unbelievable force to band them together or to force their rule will there ever be peace.

Another stupid remark would be this planet's recourses, called Dust. Not knowing more than the smallest amount of Intel on the mineral, made Cypher Nine hesitant to criticize it. However, they've used the same reliable recourse for decades, maybe even centuries. Yet they haven't found anything better?

To be honest, Dust works well as a power conductor. But as ammunition? Slugthrowers would be better in Cypher's opinion. While they do have an elemental advantage, something blasters don't have, it is weak in its hits. Don't get him wrong, those things can hurt a regular being just like any other weapon. The major difference is the lack of penetration. Something that is lethal against many things other than just sentient beings.

Finally done with his mental triad, Cypher refocused on the real world. More realistically, the current bar he was in. The residential part of the City of Vale housed many different shady areas. Most importantly, it his away informants.

One such informant was an owner and bartender of his own bar. He has been helping Cypher Nine and his crew, which were currently in the VIP section with the informant's favorite bodyguards, get settled into Vale. The easiest step was faking their identities, Cypher easily posted a name and his origins in Atlas. While he set Vector and Kaliyo as cousins from Menagerie. Making their 'Faunus' background believable.

Another thing Cypher hated about Remnant. It's blatant racism. Beings born with animal-like abilities were completely labeled as 'different' and couldn't possibly be Human? How naïve.

If this was the Empire, the beings would be held in high regard, maybe even given land and titles due to their heightened senses and abilities from their animal counterparts. The Empire praised pure-blooded Sith, due to their high connection to the force. Why wouldn't they treat a sub-species the same way? These reflections eventually lead to what he knew of Vector's own opinion on Faunus.

Vector felt a kinship.

Being a Joiner from the Killik hive on Alderan made Vector insect-like, copying some of the Killik's actions and instincts. He was already a Faunus before touching this planet. Which is why it didn't surprise Cypher Nine when Vector decided to be an active Faunus supporter. Fortunately, his diplomatic and peace-loving friend disliked the White Fang, an all Faunus organization whose intent was making Human life's miserable.

Shaking his head of his rampant thoughts, which happened more often than not recently. Cypher Nine decided to finally 'order' his drink and gave a small wave toward the bartender to come over. As soon as he was right in front of the Imperial Agent. Cypher Nine gave him a certain well-known look. The Bartender smirked as he leaned forward, his hand outstretched as if he was asking a customer for an elaboration on their order.

His hand was instantly greeted with Lien, Remnants currency. Pulling away and turning around to start preparing a drink, the Bartender decided to exchange pleasantries with his favorite and youngest customer.

"Hello, again kid." The bartender spoke, his smirking face gleaming with humor. His smirking widened when he noticed his charge's slight twitch at the remark on his age.

"Hello again Junior," Cypher instantly greeted back, not bothering to hide his Imperial accent. Junior's eyes sparkled behind his sunglasses, information about to spill out from his lips.

"Basic info, the Dust Biker gang was arrested, which means smuggling is at an all-time low."

"Anything on crime bosses?" Cypher interrupted, wanting the chief information before getting the insignificant details. He decided to overlook Junior's muttering on how kids were impatient.

"Azul, a lower Crime Boss finally yielded to Torchwick's demands. As well as Rujo."

"And you." Cypher interrupted yet again, his statement effectively caused Junior to tense. Turning around from his feign drink making. Cypher Nine's smirk immediately made Junior slightly panic. "Don't be so rigid, I'd like to me this Roman Torchwick myself."

Releasing a breath, he didn't know he was holding, Junior felt relieved that the "Silver Fox," didn't shoot him for his own insolence. Knowing that his aforementioned friend's fast-growing reputation, Junior knew that in his club people would gossip about the young Agent's interrogation methods.

Also, his short patience with certain people. People who withhold information.

Junior's thoughts deepened, remembering why the young man in front of them had such a reputation. The reason? He was a front-runner for control of the criminal empire. The difference between him and Roman? The young man only needed three plus him to do any sort of work.

Almost like the Vale criminals had their own criminal Huntsmen.

Having finished the only major detail explanations, the two semi-friends started speaking about any current gossip or useful information. They talked for a few more minutes. Then Cypher Nine decided to order a few drinks, nothing majorly alcoholic, just something small for stress relief.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **VIP Section(Junior's Club)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Vector wasn't an ambitious man. He was a peaceful diplomat of the Empire and a Joiner of the Great Hive on Alderan. Sensing a moderate buzzing sensation, one that felt very inadequate, Vector ignored the Hive's conversation.

Focusing on the people around him, being the Twin bodyguards and the rest of Cypher's crew, Vector decided to reflect. The main peculiar on Remnant had to be Aura. The strange energy was fascinating, yet also fearful.

The closest thing the Joiner could compare it too would be the Force. Unfortunately, he wasn't force sensitive or knew anything about the mystic arts the Sith were so fond of. Unlike the Force, however, Aura had a protective shield unseen in the entire Galaxy. The fearful thing about it is that the amount and strength of Aura could be enough to block or simply ignore blaster fire!

But that's also the fascinating thing about it. No one Aura is the same, there might be similarities, but never a complete identical. Something the Crew found out when researching the strange energy.

The people of Remnant believed in Aura likeness, that they ignored it in replace of semblances. To focused on finding an identical semblance, something which is already deemed impossible, they ignored the simple idea that the Aura was different.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, at least in theory. Depending on one's soul the color of Aura and their semblance would be different. Depending on training, the person might have a different amount of Aura strength and quantity. Sometimes it might be even the less-trained Aura control. Again, Vector was amazed at the simple Soul Energy. So much so, that he almost begged Cypher Nine to give him Aura Research Assignments.

His thoughts then lead into Cypher's own activities since arriving on Remnant. Vector's Superior decided to research almost everything that was common knowledge. Before even making contact with the planet's locals. That was a month ago. Now, it was simple as establishing connections, maybe make a minor name for themselves in the Criminal Underworld. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Vector was undecided on the two previously mentioned phrases, they made a major name for themselves. Cypher Nine, or as Remnant calls him, the "Silver Fox," was hailed as a crime boss, not unlike Roman Torchwick himself.

Getting tired, as well as antsy, Vector Hyllius knocked the stray thoughts out of his head. Deciding to leave the three girls that were with him in the VIP section of the club. Exiting the VIP section, he scanned the room, his filled pitch-black eyes narrowed. Spotting his target, Vector started to make his way over.

Hearing someone walking straight towards him, Cypher Nine unnoticeably tensed. Upon realizing it was Vector, he relaxed. Turning back towards Junior, Cypher Nine was surprised at seeing him taking someone's order. What surprised him was the person, a beautiful young woman, maybe a little older then Cypher, with long well taken care of blonde hair. She also had bright violet eyes.

The young woman leaned over the counter a spoke, "Strawberry sunrise. No ice." She said, then her eyes lit up in realization before speaking again, "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

Deciding to humor her, Junior started to make her drink, "Aren't you a little young for a club like this?"

The blonde woman, who couldn't be any older than eighteen, gave a wild grin as she replied, "aren't you a little older to have a name like Junior?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cypher decided to intervene, standing up from his seat, "so you know him? Surprising for one your age."

Turning to face the other teen at the bar, his drink still in his hand, the woman finally noticed Junior walked out from behind the bar.

"So," Junior spoke, "got a name sweetheart?" Junior's grin was mocking, slightly angering the blonde, giving a slight breath her facial expression now showed a confident smirk. Walking past Cypher, she stopped right next to Junior and gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, Junior," the woman responded to the informant's question, "I've got several." The woman then sensually reached her hand up and brought down one finger flirtatiously dragging it down Junior's arm.

"But instead of sweetheart," here she paused, then with her same hand she quickly reached down towards Junior's own private function and gave it a nasty squeeze, "you can call me sir."

Junior screamed loudly, his voice's pitch turning high. Pulling out what Cypher recognized as a scroll, the young blonde woman immediately started to interrogate the well-known Informant. Seeing Vector marching towards the action, Cypher Nine signaled for him to stop for a moment.

Both of them sat at the bar and watched Junior's pain.

Vector was hesitant, he didn't like to see others in pain, but Junior had it coming to him by flirting with this world's minors. Seeing Cypher was no longer paying attention, his focus now back to the bar, Vector took it as a personal message that he can now interfere. Before he can take action, Junior's Thugs came and stood around the woman threatening the woman. Watching as the supposed conflict started to calm down, Vector instantly reeled himself back towards his Captain. Watching the slight-friendly interaction, Vector gave a sound that sounded between a low growl and a disappointed sigh. The reason for his reaction?

Junior just got punch through one of his own decorative pillars.

Cypher finally turned around, just as Kalliyo joined them in watching the brutal one-way fight. They watched as the blond woman instantly took on all of the thugs by herself, her face broken out into the biggest grin Cypher had ever seen. Upon seeing her basically blast her enemies away with her "Fire Semblance," and blasting them to and thro with her shotgun gauntlets, Cypher Nine decided enough was enough.

The Twins were in the middle of their fight with the blonde bombshell when they heard a very familiar noise. They both froze on the spot, their forms tense and ready to pounce even as the Club's intruder charge them head-on. On the other side of the room, they could even see their own boss freeze when reaching for his own weapon.

For they heard the "Silver Fox's" blaster fire a single bolt.

Seeing her twin opponents distracted, the shotgun gauntlet wielding blonde turned her head in the direction everyone else was staring at. What she found was a weird teenage boy, no older than her. On both sides were two also weird looking Faunus. One of the Faunus, the cute-looking male, was tense and a little eager in his show of relief. The other Faunus, a bald female, simply looked amused with a wide smirk shown on her face.

The Human was holding a single pistol in the air, smoke exiting the barrel. The red-haired boy was holding a small glass in his other hand lightly drinking what was left. His outfit resembled that of an Atlas officer, hell he looked like he was from Atlas from how pale his skin was!

The teenager finally put down his now empty glass as he spoke, not even trying to hide his well-known Imperial accent, "This pointless fight isn't needed. Junior, I'll pay for the damages for a favor," Junior gave a light sob at that decision, "and you may leave." Finally ending his announcement, his last words directed towards the intruder, Cypher Nine and his crew instantly departed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **An Hour Later**

 **Abandoned Warehouse, City of Vale**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Roman Torchwick was a simple man. Greedy, yes, but still simple. He liked it better when he understood his next action, the current happenings, the whole plan. But ever since about a week ago, Cinder Fall came into his and his petite partner Neo, lives. His Empire didn't come crumbling down, didn't fall apart from the inside, wasn't due to failing because of unrest. No, everything was right with his Criminal Empire.

Then Cinder Fall took it all.

She took his money, his plans, his connections, his hideouts, everything was taken! And he can only sit and watch. Sit and obey like a good dog, eating up any treats his new master will let him have after a good job.

Roman was infuriated by it!

Which is why he was intrigued by his current situation. Sitting in front of him, on another side of a stray table, was someone whose name was feared in infamy, yet a name unable to trace with a face.

In front of him sat a red-haired teenager, proclaiming himself to be the mythical "Silver Fox". On either side of him were two eerie looking Faunus, and behind him stood the most peculiar robot Roman or Neo have ever seen and a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes, who had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm, perfectly available for all to see due to her tore brown vest and sleeveless shirt.

Giving a half-hearted chortle towards the teen and his merry gang of weirdness, Roman spoke, his words and voice mocking with contempt, "So, Silver-boy, you somehow achieved to find my little hideout? Which, I'm genuinely surprised at, I should have known this cheap muscle wasn't particularly tight-lipped." Roman finished with a growl, glaring at the goons that he bought from Junior.

The teenager across from him gave a slight smirk, "it's not the pawns who have loose lips, Torchwick,"

"I can't tell if that's respect or not. Truly, I don't care. Now pardon me, but I think I'm required elsewhere Silver-boy, and you're needed in a crypt." Standing up, Roman turned and left, as his hired guns drew their weapons in order to either turn the intruding group into swiss cheese or to slice them up like bits of salami.

"An agreement Torchwick."

Roman stopped, his partner, Neo, stopping right next to him, her parasol hanging over her shoulders. Turning around to face his admittedly short partner in crime, Roman saw her heteromeric eyes show interests in what the Atlas wannabe wanted to say. Heaving a sigh, Roman held his hand up silently telling the goons to hold position and to not engage their recent target.

"What kind of agreement?"

"More of an alliance actually." Cypher Nine gave a pause, as he looked behind him and motioned the young brown-haired woman to come forward. Holding a bright suitcase, one which Roman had neglected to notice, the woman eyes frantically scanned the room for an escape route. Feeling Vector's hand grasp her shoulder in comfort, she immediately relaxed.

And threw the suitcase onto the table, the legs of the table buckling from the force. Giving the suitcase a weird look, Roman motioned for one of the goons to approach the table in order for them to open the case.

Upon reaching the table, the goon was stopped when the impromptu leader of the smaller of the two organizations in the building, held his own hand up to stop the goon from approaching further. Stopping in his tracks, the gang-member realized his own lax state and immediately aimed his gun right at the red-haired teenager's raised hand.

"Just wanted to warn you," the teen spoke, his hand falling back to his side, "that I'll shoot you first if I don't get what I want."

Giving a gulp, the now cowardly goon approached the suitcase. Upon reaching the table he quickly moved his unoccupied hand onto the suitcases handle, giving it a quick turn, the goon opened it up as fast as possible. He was expecting many things when opening the case: Money, a bomb, drugs and maybe dust. Not a bunch of random envelopes filled with paper.

"Let me tell you something Torchwick," the teen addressed yet again, "information is power, a power that I'm willing to share."

"In exchange of what?" Roman questioned, his brow raised in suspicion. The "Silver Fox" smirked once more.

"In exchange of information of course."

"What sort of information, Silver-boy?"

"The kind of information that'd help you with your organization's new rule of management." He finalized, Roman's attention shifting between him and the informative documents, his eyes narrowing at the slight hint towards Cinder.

"Say, that I'd agree, what would you like this partnership to entail?" Roman questioned, a certain gleam in his eyes, that told of deceitful planning.

"We do, what partner's do best. Help each other, and eliminate threats."

"Then I have only one word for you, Silver Fox. Agreed." Roman then proceeded to chortle once more.

The City of Vale will never forget the night the criminal underworld, went silent.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A Week Later**

 **Airship**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kaliyo wasn't having a great day. She was busy helping the Little Agent with his tasks to become a Major Crime Boss of this planet, an improvised plan that Cypher Nine decided to come up with one day during their first month of stay.

The Alien Rattataki only knew that the Crime Organization was only a front for their real mission, one that kept updating the longer they were on the planet. For now, she kept quiet, content with the Credits she is being paid in and the fair share of Dust she gets to keep after leaving this planet. She only wished that this arrangement of this Crime Organization would leave her with less stress.

Scanning the Airship which she found herself on, a new mission that the entire crew plus one would be taking in, she scoffed at all of the younger men and women. Banded in societies, or Cliques as she learned, they were all speaking excitedly, especially two siblings that were yelling in a corner not too far away from her. Hearing footsteps come closer towards her location, Kaliyo scanned the area, and managed to locate Cypher's newest "pet."

Walking towards Kaliyo was the same young woman from the night the Roman-Fox partnership was formed. Giving the young woman an icy glare, Kaliyo scoffed at her and looked in the opposite direction.

"Commissioner," the short-haired woman addressed, a name the entire organization has given for their second-in-command, "the Boss is wondering where you went."

"Don't worry, Pet," Kaliyo teased, her words making the subordinate glare at her harshly, "I'm sure Little Agent is fine, wherever he is on this damned ship."

"I've been ordered by the Chief to bring you to the group." The woman paused, seeing the Commissioner's icy eyes turn into glaciers. "And to also question you on why you left."

Kaliyo gave a small demented giggle, amused by the woman's plan to get any information off of her. Looking her straight in the eye, Kaliyo gave a lengthy and boring answer that could basically be summed down for scoping out the future-huntsmen. Seeing the subordinate's twitching eye and annoyed visage, Kaliyo gave a teasing smirk as the doors of the airship opened.

"After you, Pet." Kaliyo offered, waving her arm in a polite yet teasing manner. She decided to ignore the Pet's dark mutterings and curses. Wandering out of the ship, both of the girls were stunned into silence.

In front of them stood a long narrow road that extended away from their current position from the Bullhead and Airship docks. What was at the end of the path, however, cause their awe to become highly noticeable, along with others around them. At the end of the road, was a humongous castle, with a single tower that struck the atmosphere.

"So, this is Beacon Academy?" Hearing the familiar voice, both girls turned around to see Cypher Nine walking towards them, following him was Vector and 2V-R8, the droid scanning the perimeter with a smaller droid hovering around them.

Giving his companions a small smirk, Cypher Nine spoke, "Shall we enter, fellow students?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done! Not as long as I wanted, but it's a good ending so I can start fresh next chapter.**

 **Also, a cookie for anyone who can guess the Brown-haired woman!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until Next time!**


	4. The Agent's Team

**Hey guys! Surprise update!**

 **Alright, I know, I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in forever!**

 **Don't worry know updates should be coming out quicker now... maybe?**

 **On another note! Special Thanks to Dungeon Wyrm, The Meta600, wpago and our newest addition cakesnake2.0 for favoriting the story.**

 **Also, another thanks to cakesnake2.0 for your review/guess. Hope I see you guys still around and reading, or even commenting!**

 **2nd to Last note: It wasn't Amber, (I got like 3 guesses it was her being the woman last chapter.)**

 **Last Note: (IMPORTANT) The timeskip from last chapter to when they go to beacon is right at the time Jaune is getting bullied by Cardin.**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and the idea.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cypher Nine decided he hated his own age group. Not even a few minutes inside of the pristine and well-hospitalized academy and he already hated everyone inside. As soon as his crew entered the front doors the Young-huntsman and Huntresses in training stared and gossiped about the new faces entering the building.

Cypher himself glared at the floor as he walked. These children don't know anything about tact. Rumors were already starting. Some of the rumors were simple, like: their origins. Others were more complex like what kind of Faunus Vector and Kaliyo were. One group of huddled teens, who were gossiping about the "Faunus" in the group, decided to throw a simple fruit that's juices exploded on Vector's head.

Checking on the bug-infused Human, Cypher was secretly pleased that Vector didn't rise to the simple attack to his person. Giving a soft chuckle, Cypher continued his march towards the Headmasters office. The more racist teens gave a hearty laugh, full of spiteful mirth.

Seeing the newest addition of his crew rolling her eyes at the immature student's, Cypher Nine knew one thing that he will always and forever remember.

He hated teenagers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ozpin didn't know what to expect.

About a week ago, he received a message from Atlas, unsurprisingly it was from General Ironwood. The message was simple, a week after initiations he was to receive transfer students from Atlas's own Huntsman academy. A slight rare case, but nothing that actually stood out.

Except for one thing.

James Ironwood, a man renowned for keeping information on anyone and anything that so much twitches, barley gave any information on the new batch of Transfer Students. Instantly noting something wrong, Ozpin decided to do what he did best. Nothing.

So, when the new team arrived into his office, most of them stone-faced and looking like Atlas Academy would've been perfect for them, Ozpin gave a pleasant and greeting smile. Seeing the one in white, his outfit and appearance reminiscent to that of the Schnees, started to slowly march his way in front of his desk.

"Greetings, Professor Ozpin." The red-haired teen greeted, his team standing at the entrance, the eldest woman, a Faunus of some kind gave the place an amused look.

"Hello young-man. Am I to guess you are the Leader of the transfer team?" Ozpin questioned, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes sir. Team HVKK (Havok) reporting for duty."

"Any reason for the decision of transfer? Not many students are willing to leave an Academy like Atlas." Ozpin questioned, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. He knew the written report for transfer, however, knowing James Ironwood like he does he knew he wouldn't part with his students without a major reason.

"We, needed a change in scenery." Surprisingly, this answer came from the youngest woman within HVKK.

"Noted then, Ms...?"

"Vernal," here the woman paused, as if her words were caught in her own throat unable to dislodge themselves from their captured state, finally she spoke, "Silver. Vernal Silver."

"Ahh, I read your reports from Atlas Ms. Silver. Pretty impressive." Ozpin commented, sending curious glances towards the rest of the team. Seeing as he was silently asking them to introduce themselves, Vector started speaking first.

"My name is Vector Hyllus, sir. I'm a bug Faunus, in case you were wondering." Vector introduced.

"Not many Faunus in Atlas young man, I hope you had a decent time?"

"It was pleasant, if a bit cold."

"Alright," The eldest woman interrupted, her face settled in an arrogant smirk, "I'm Kaliyo D'jannis. The fun one of our little posse."

"Greetings." Ozpin voice was slightly crispier as he spoke, colder and more hostile than the other times he spoken. The change was so small however, that no one would've ever notice the colder tone.

Cypher Nine did notice.

Giving a standard attention receiving cough, Cypher introduced himself, "As you know, I'm HVKK's leader. My name is Kit Silver."

"A pleasure. Are you and Ms. Silver related?"

"Siblings, actually. Adopted."

"I was going to say..." The Headmaster of Beacon and Team HVKK had a long and very calm discussion. The main point of discussion was: the school's rules, their sleeping quarters and when they start class. Giving the newest team a farewell, Ozpin spoke once more before the elevator doors closed, "Nice to meet a fox outside the cold."

Cypher Nine gave a simple smirk right before the door closed. As the elevator went down, Kaliyo kept glancing towards Cypher, waiting for him to speak. Not seeing any change in his expression, Kaliyo decided to just bluntly ask.

"So, why in the stars is the Headmaster still alive?" Kaliyo demanded, her fingers twitching, ready to grab her guns handle and start shooting everything within her path.

"He knows something." Cypher simply responded, his small smirk still present.

"He knows a little much, too much."

"The mission comes first, we shouldn't kill everybody because they know something."

"The mission doesn't come first, your obsession with knowledge does." At Kaliyo's snarky remark, Cypher Nine remained silent.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Team HVKK started their slow march towards the new dorm room that was set up before their arrival. Deciding to set his team ahead, wanting to scout the premises before heading towards the Team's room.

Deciding to head towards the cafeteria, Cypher Nine paused as he heard multiple voices coming behind the cafeteria doors. Bracing himself, the cold blue-eyed agent, slowly opened the doors finding rowdy teenagers shouting and having conversations with their cliques. Every now and then some food will be flung across tables.

Heaving a sigh, Cypher Nine entered as he started marching towards the lunch line. Grabbing some food, momentarily he wondered why he hasn't eaten in so long. Scanning the tables, while at the same time trying to understand how this brown soupy yet mushy glob was considered food, Cypher decided to sit at a table that only occupied one other person.

Sitting down across from a single Rabbit Faunus, who, curiously enough, shied away from him. He surveyed the young woman for a moment, her brown hair contrasting well with her long ears. She was hunched over as she ate, trying her hardest to look anywhere but him.

Deciding to ignore this, seeing no reason to strike up any conversation, Cypher Nine quickly finished the Sithful food and threw his tray in the trash. Walking back towards the exit, Cypher Nine stopped as he saw a peculiar sight.

A group of four boys were bullying the Rabbit Girl.

Observations were a nice thing to have. Knowing how people act, especially on unexpected first meetings and body language, Cypher Nine came with a simple conclusion about the bullying team.

They were racist, there was no other reason to pick on the girl. Her being shy gave enough of a reason for him to believe that she ever did wrong to them. The fact they were pulling on her rabbit ears as she _asked_ for them to stop, gave him more confirmation that they were nothing but plain racist.

Now, if this was any other planet, Cypher would've ignored this scene. By the stars if this were any other _person_ he would've simply ignored it and walked away. Then he saw tears.

Knowing that Vector will improve only motivated him further.

Marching up to the four goons, for they couldn't be labeled much else, Cypher Nine saw the Brown-haired Rabbit Girl give him a pleading look. Her eyes shedding with a light number of tears as hope shined through them. At the same time, he can see despair darkening those brown orbs, fearing the fact that he might join them.

He made his choice when he noticed her cry.

Stopping right in front of the male quadruplet, Cypher Nine spoke softly, his accent throwing the surrounding students for a single mystified loop, "stop."

The boys actually stopped their laughter and their teasing, surprisingly the biggest one, more than likely the leader even let go of the Rabbit Girl's ears. Standing at his full height, the youth was a head taller than Cypher was, while Cypher admitted it was a little impressive.

He's fought Wookies.

"And, who you supposed to be?" The Goon Leader asked, not responding to his words, Cypher Nine just sent a nod towards the Rabbit Faunus. Seeing her hesitate for a split moment, he gave her a single raised brow. Taking this as a signal, the Rabbit Girl jumped from her seat and ran away, tears still stinging her eyes.

"Thank you." Cypher finally responded. He simply walked past the group, as they were too busy fretting over the fact their new Bullying Toy was gone.

Beacon will never forget the young man that stopped Cardin with only three words.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnd done!**

 **I know, "It was too short!" I thought it was a good place to end off to start on a higher not the next chapter.**

 **Also, surprise? I don't think anyone actually guessed it was Vernal, in PM's or the reviews. Don't worry, next chapter I'll TRY and explain why Vernal is with the Agent's Crew/Criminal Empire.**

 **I didn't actually think that Velvet would be the first to interact with a member from Team HVVK, it was just a thought that appeared in my head, and I was like, "I like that!"**

 **Also, now I'm thinking of having Velvet and Cypher Nine do some more bonding...? Either Coco making her have a new friend "willing" to help her, or her simply trying to get close to the guy who saved her. I'm undecided.**

 **Still taking suggestions by the way!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until next time!**


	5. The Diplomat's Knowledge

**Soooo, miss me?**

 **Alright, reasoning for the long update is at the bottom!**

 **Special thanks to: _Omega0629, epiccoolnessfactor3_ and _Mad Commander,_ For favoriting the story!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and the chapter! Anyway! Chow! (~That means goodbye~)**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Vector Hyllus never once questioned Cypher Nines orders. His leader and fellow Imperial always knew the right course of action, even if some of those actions lead to terrible accidents. Vector would give advice whenever needed, give help whenever asked and kill whenever told. Cypher Nine was cunning, ruthless, curious and above all else, loyal. His choices are almost never questioned, that Vector believes to be true.

Vector also believed in his hatred in some choices.

Cypher Nine didn't care for benefits for all. Only that the Empire succeeded in the easiest way possible. That Cypher gained any and all knowledge while destroying cultures, societies, and people just to gain Imperial Victory.

Even if the people destroyed were the Empire's own citizens.

Vector will never forgive Cypher Nine. He would never forget, the moment that showed the Imperial Diplomat exactly what type of person Cypher Nine was. Or perhaps, what type of weapon he was. The single moment, a simple choice, a relatively hard one that at the end of the day, Vector would understand Cypher's choice.

The lack of hesitance, to a harsh and devastating choice, is what gave Vector pause.

Cypher Nine chose to kill the lives of millions to capture one man. A strong and influential man that could've brought the Empire into ruin. He decided to kill millions, maybe even billions, in an instant. Vector couldn't offer his diplomatic wisdom, his personal views, for by the time he molded his thoughts to speak.

Millions, each on separate planets were already dead.

Own Imperial Citizens killed by a single Agent, one that never hesitated to kill them and their families by a single press of a button. Vector would never forgive Cypher Nine for his choice, even if he did understand it.

Currently, sitting on top of one of the many beds that occupied the Dorm-Room that the newly announced Team HVKK have made into a living quarter. The two women of Team HVKK, or the VK, have elected to strip the room in search of any placed bugs or cameras that could be spying on them. Kaliyo was mainly leading the search, while Vernal was just studying everything with scrutiny.

Vector was meditating, or what he claims to be meditating when in actuality he was listening to the Hive's issues and plans. The calm buzzing and clicks were peaceful in his mind. The noise soothing his stressed mind and its current thoughts. Outwardly he wore a peaceful smile upon his face, his body language was calm and relaxed as he started to sag in his meditating position.

Then he was hit in the face with a pillow.

Vector didn't flinch, he would be ashamed if he did, he did, however, return to looking stoic and neutral as he opened his eyes. Just in time to see the catfight between the two female members breaking loose. Kaliyo was laughing with glee as she tackled her fellow female teammate to the ground. Vernal meanwhile, was scowling as she wrestled with her superior.

Vector gave his childish teammates a look of disappointment, his face sewn with a despondent glare. Giving a silent sigh, Vector decided to leave the bickering females to their fate of childish grandeur. He softly and I unnoticeably, stood from his bed, his stature smooth as he basically glided towards the exit.

Upon reaching the door, Vector reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple communication Holocron, he pressed a simple button and waited as a hologram fizzled, waiting for a signal. Waiting for about five seconds, Cypher Nine's visage appeared, his single blue eye scanning around what Vector suspected to be an empty hallway or closet.

"Report," Cypher's voice carried through, both of his eyes now showing, a gleam of curiosity within them.

"The room is secure," Vector responded, his bug eyes surveying the current mock fight between the two females, he looked away as Kaliyo slapped Vernal's face, the sound echoing across the room. Clearing his throat, Vector continued speaking, "Currently, the girls are occupied with setting up supplies and basic Imperial gear," a quick glance showed Vector that one of the dressers were broken apart, Vernal strangling a blue-faced Kaliyo, as the Empire hired Woman was choking to death on top of the wooden splinters from the broken dresser. Vector's outward face showed no emotion as he returned his attention towards the Imperial Agent.

"Perfect, I'm currently scouting the students and staff." Cypher Nine spoke, giving no clarification or reasoning for his actions, Vector was honestly surprised Cypher Nine told him his current proceedings at all, used to his extreme hesitance to share any information unless absolutely necessary.

"I'm currently thinking of heading towards the library. Anything specific that you found out with your scouting."

"Nothing as of now," Cypher responded to Vector's question. The Joiner stopped himself from scoffing, having seen Cypher Nine's eyes gleam like they usually do whenever he finds out something he likes or found interesting.

Guess Cypher Nine was still withholding information from them.

Giving a sigh, Vector closed the connection with the communicator. He turned towards the women one last time, just in time to see Kaliyo hanging Vernal upside down from her own bed. Shaking his head at the childishness, Vector left the room, a small smile on his face.

It didn't take long for Vector to find the library, it was apparently after lunch, so it was what the student's called a free period. Some students were very willing to assist him when asked directions, understanding his position as a transfer student after a few short explanations on his part.

Now, however, Vector was lost yet again. The school was massive, however, his inability to find the library was starting to wound his Imperial pride. He was in the middle of a hallway, where multiple doors entered into different classrooms. Finding the nearest sign, one that was hung next to one of the classroom doors. Vector figured that he was in the Engineering Wing.

Searching around, Vector noticed a wide-open classroom door where multiple students were, what looked to be, fixing and upgrading their weapons. Giving a short and a quiet unnoticeable sigh of relief. The diplomat went inside the room and searched for the nearest student, finding a short male sitting at a working table, cleaning a pair of longswords.

"Hello," Vector greeted, walking right up to the student. The teenager turned his around and quickly set his weapons onto the table. He spun his chair around and stood up, giving a wide smile that made his eyes crease together.

"Hey!" The student spoke excitedly, his eyes opening as he scanned the man before him as he spoke, "do you need something, I was kind of working on my blades and me-"

Then he noticed Vector's eyes and stopped speaking. His facial expression changing from his bright smile to a grim frown. His eyes narrowing into slits as he glared at the Imperial.

"Screw off freak. Go bother one of your kind and leave us pure people alone." The unnamed teenager spoke, his voice sounding like venom as he basically spat his words with such anger, that Vector was sure a vein should've burst.

Vector gave a frown at the student, soon he gave a small scan of the room, only to be confirmed of a fact that's been proven multiple times that same hour of library searching.

Racism was ignored.

Vector noticed that whenever another student that was a Faunus, he included, was ridiculed that everyone else would give a wide berth and ignore whatever happenings were going on. Sometimes, another racist would join into the action and help with the degrading.

Frown deepening, Vector simply apologized and marched off from the racist. He scanned the room again, this time ignoring the students who clearly heard the happenings between him and the dual swordsman. Which left only the people working the heavy machinery.

Knowing that bothering someone who was working with loud equipment was an easy way for accidents to occur, Vector was ready to leave the room. Walking towards the door, Vector stopped when he saw another student working alone in the corner of the room, the unaware student was wearing a pair of headphones, the music is so loud, that Vector's hypersensitive ears could hear the very lyrics that was blowing out of the loudspeaker.

Giving another quiet sigh, Vector decided it wouldn't be too bad to ask the student for help. As he walked towards them, he took note of their height and noted, that just like everyone else on this planet barring a few, that they were very short. Just as he reached the student, he reached his hand out and tapped their shoulder. The student jerked and turned around so fast, Vector himself might've gained whiplash for her.

A pair of silver eyes met his black beady ones.

"Hello," Vector greeted, his eyes curiously scanning the young girl before him.

"Oh, um, hi?" The unknown student spoke, taking her headphones slowly off her head and hiding it somewhere inside of her cloak. She looked up at the tallest student she's ever meant and gave a weak chuckle at the curiosity in his eyes.

"I thought you had to be 17 in order to enter this school?" Vector spoke, the hidden question easily found by the red-cloaked girl he was speaking to.

"Oh! Yeah, well, you see, I um." She paused her slight rambling, as she took a deep breath to continue. "I was shopping one day, I kind beat up some baddies that were trying to rob this store! And being an awesome amazing Huntress in training, I decided, "Hey, that's not nice!" And started to beat them up! Well, they apparently worked for this major criminal, he was all like, "You guys were worth every penny!" Then Bam! He fired dust at me and I chased him to a roof, and then Professor Goodwitch and this other Woman who was throwing fireballs started fighting! And Torchwick escaped with the fire girl!" The young Huntress in training stopped for a moment, taking a second to inhale all of the air she can. She not breathing when she was telling her story. "Then I got arrested! And Professor Ozpin came in, he was like, "You have silver eyes," I don't know what that even means! Like, I know I have silver eyes! Why does he have to point them out! Then he gave me an invitation to Beacon and then I-"

Vector raised his hand, in the universal stop motion. The girl instantly stopped speaking, then her cheeks burned a hot red as she finally realized the spiel, she gave to the young man in front of her.

"Let's start with names first," Vector spoke hesitantly, his mind still not comprehending how the young girl could even speak so fast. "I'm Vector Hyllus, I'm a part of the new team that just transferred here today."

"Oh! That's cool!" The girl spoke, her voice filled with excitement, "I'm Ruby, the captain of Team RWBY! We're a new team too, well, not new, new like your team! And my team has been here for about 2 weeks! So um, yeah. We're not actually that new."

Vector gave a hum, his ears now ringing from the now named Ruby's rants, "I was wondering if you knew where the Library was? I've been lost for quite some time."

"Oooh, Definitely! One of my teammates is their constantly, she really likes to read! I asked her what her favorite books are, but she always looks embarrassed and then Yang, oh, she's my sister! Anyway, Yang always teases her about it! I don't really know why though." Ruby finished, her head tilted and eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner, "Oh! Wait! I'll just bring you to Blake, she's probably at the Library and she needs friends! She doesn't talk to anyone!"

Before Vector could protest, wanting only simple directions, Ruby grabbed her compacted scythe and grabbed his hand, yanking him outside of the room. Vector could only sigh as he was dragged through the halls of Beacon Academy. He could've sworn that he saw a glance of a bewildered Cypher Nine.

Within' moments Vector and Ruby were in front a set of double doors, a small sign above the pair of wooden doors that wrote, "Library." Vector had to steady himself for a moment, the world was still spinning and he was pretty sure he was suffering from whiplash.

"C'mon!" Ruby yelled in excitement, opening the Library doors and leading the Joiner through the doors, still grasping his hand, "Blake always has this one table she sits at! It's all the way in the corner, which means I might be right about her not having any friends! But you look friendly so maybe you could-"

The red-cloaked girl was instantly interrupted, the head Librarian glaring at the young huntress in training as she shushed her. Ruby reached her hand, her free one, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She yanked Vector, the Pretend-Faunus almost falling at the unexpected pull, and dragged him to a corner, murmuring to herself all the while.

They came to a desolate table and an equally desolate corner. The table was surrounded by bookshelves, making it a perfect place to read and be alone. A preferred Loner's Den.

At the table was a lone female, her yellow slit eyes casually reading the book in her hands. Her black hair widely spreading towards her lower back. Ruby instantly let go of Vector's hand, the Joiner rubbing the sore spot that the red-cloaked girl was gripping like a vice. Vector's black beady eyes looked up at the sight of the black-haired girl and Ruby staring at him suspiciously.

"Hello." Vector greeted, waving his hand, the not sore one, for effect.

"Hello, I'm Blake." The yellow-eyed girl spoke, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Vector."

"Nice to meet you," Blake trailed off, turning her head to stare at Ruby, "I know Yang has tried to get me with guys, I didn't think you'd stoop down to that as well."

"W-what!?" Ruby yelled in surprise, her face set into a morbid fear, "I would never! I-I mean, not to say Vector isn't a bad guy! But I totally didn't bring him here to date you! N-not that Vector isn't a good guy to date...!"

Ruby continued her rant, Vector and Blake both sitting and standing respectably, waiting for the younger girl to be done speaking. Calmly, Blake was able to bring Ruby down from her fearful high. The three of them engaged in conversation, the girls asking Vector about his teammates, while Vector tried to gain any information he can from the two students. The three of them talked for nearly an hour, using most of the free period time that the two members of Team RWBY had. They shared stories, while Vector described his teammates and answered any questions without revealing much.

"...So, what about Team HVKK, leader? You haven't talked about him much." Blake asked, her voice filled curiosity about the young man before her.

"Hmm, from what I heard and know about you two. Neither of you will like him, so I avoided talking about him." Vector answered, his voice monotonous, Blake catching the hint that he wished to change the topic.

Ruby did not catch the said hint.

"C'mon!" She started to beg, "He can't be worse than Kali-bo-"

"Kaliyo,"

"Kaliyo! She sounds like a psychopath! That and she sounds very greedy!"

At Ruby's statement, Vector decided to stay quiet, his silence worrying the two girls before him. When he spoke, a shiver of despair ran down the younger two's spines.

"He is death itself," Vector spoke with such remorse, that Ruby had to stop herself from glomping him and comforting him with a hug.

"H-he's not that bad, right?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"You're right, he isn't that bad," Ruby released a sigh of relief at Vectors statement, but then became wide-eyed at his next words, "He's worse."

Vector gave deep inhale, ready to release his knowledge on his Captain, his Team Leader, The Imperial Agent, "He's uncaring, calm, deceitful. He is the snake in the grass, that will strike any helpless victim for his own gain." Vector gave a slight pause, his mind forming new words and phrases to describe his Leader, "He's a ruthless diplomat, ready to force his opponent into situations that will only benefit himself and those above him."

Vector saw Ruby's wide-eyed look and gave a small chuckle, "But, don't believe what I say." He paused, seeing Ruby slightly relaxing, Blake seems to interest in absorbing the information to show any outward emotion, "You'll see him tomorrow."

Vector simply walked away, his voice reverberating through the minds of both girls. Giving them a simple wave goodbye, Vector left the corner and the library.

Two young girls will never forget the horror that they've seen in a young Faunus's eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done!**

 **Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Bet you didn't see that coming! I decided to try and show you Vector's side of things, him and the Cypher Nine character I made might be the only two who I'll show the perspectives of, so don't get your hopes up!**

 **Also, I thought it'd be pretty neat for the "Pacifist," to meet some of Team RWBY first!**

 **I don't have much to say except that I'm sorry for the long wait. My computer broke down TWICE! That added with school work, and I don't get a lot of time to write!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until next time!**


	6. The Havocs' First Day

**Hello again!**

 **Now, I know you guys hate me and all, due to the fact I can't keep an update consistency.**

 **But! I now have plans!**

 **Every Tuesday and Friday I will try and update (or upload) a story! I even plan on starting one or two stories so I can bounce between them if I get writers block.**

 **I have many worlds for our emotionless and stoic Agent to explore! Some video game worlds, other anime and the such (I'm a weeabo, sue me.)**

 **I have two requests actually, but I might not do them due to not knowing the series very well. More info at the bottom.**

 **Special Thanks to: _Ten no_ _kaitou_ , _rosariorwbyfan_ and _JediOtaku_ , for favoriting the story! I hope you like it!**

 **Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cypher Nine couldn't say he was impressed. He woke up this morning after a glorifying yesterday of scouting. Of course, he didn't find any team that was worth remembering, most of the new year's students were more importantly focused on fame and glory. Sure, every once in a while, Cypher would find a peculiar student that wasn't following that pattern of focus. But they were few and far in between, none of them standing out all that much either.

Now, he and the rest of team HVKK were forced to sit through multiple different classes. The beginning classes were a bit boring and mundane, having been Math and Weapon-Manufacturing respectively. Cypher already noticed that Kaliyo was itching to shoot something or someone after the first two classes were over. He had to withhold himself from showing any form of amusement, knowing that they still had four more classes left.

At the current moment, they were in Grimm Studies, a class normally sanctioned for the morning, but it was forced to start later in the day due to some freak accident that he and his crew knew nothing of. Another unknown, even if it was minor, was an annoyance.

Momentarily, Cypher was focused on the rest of the students that were studying him and his team. The professor for the class has yet to show himself, maybe he was running late? Knowing the current time made Cypher Nine doubt that the professor was late. It was the middle of the afternoon, the only people that were absent at this time usually had some unprecedented emergency.

Seeing the door starting to open from his top seating spot, he and his team taking the spot immediately after entering the room, Cypher Nine's eyes barely concealed their excitement.

A man, that was small and portly entered through the door, his visage holding a sheepish expression. Huh, ironically, Professor Port was portly. Cypher Nine almost failed at stopping himself from leaning over, overly-curios of the professor's lateness.

"Sorry for my tardiness class, I had to use the restroom," Port announced, not showing a hint of shame upon his mustached face from talking about his bathroom usage. Cypher Nine almost doubled over, having to take several double takes to make sure he had heard correctly. Did it take the professor twelve minutes after class already started to use the restroom? Highly unlikely.

"Ahh, I see our new students are already in here. And! They've already taken the initiative to seat themselves to prepare for today's lesson! Marvelous!" Cypher Nine could almost feel Kaliyo twitch from the man's over-exuberant words. "Now, students, these fine and young aspiring Huntsmen-to-be are from the most prestigious Huntsman academy from Atlas, I hope you treat them with the same respect you give each other, why I remember a time when a transfer team came and involved themselves in a mission my own Huntsmen team was a part of. It all started when..."

Cypher Nine instantly tuned out the Grimm Studies Professor, his lone eye scanning the other students in the classroom. He noticed that most of the students were showing signs of agonizing pain and reluctance. It must not have been the first time the Professor has gone on a rant, detailing his stories with tales of grandeur and mythically.

So far, none of the current students caught Cypher Nine's attention. most of them were beyond unimpressive. None of the bored and inattentive students exactly showed the thought process of retaining any important information. Of course, Cypher wasn't expecting any of the students to show high levels of intelligence. At most he had to find information through the most basic and untrustworthy form. Gossip.

This form of information gathering was widely known throughout the galaxy. However, this form of accumulating information couldn't be trusted. After all, words and stories are always a little different every time someone tells it. This form of information gathering, of course, came with another issue. Mainly the fact that Cypher Nine didn't have the best socializing skills. With this thought in mind, Cypher formed missions and orders in his mind to give to his team after the learning session was over.

Before long, after a gruesome yet boring story filled with cringy puns and overexaggerated tales, the class was over. Nothing important or noteworthy happened. The most interesting thing to occur was the transfer of students entering the classroom.

In the earlier classes, the teachers didn't announce the fact that new students have arrived and said transfer students didn't feel inclined to announce their presence. They simply faded into the background.

Now, the students who were in the classroom already starting their own theories. Some of the theorists discussed simple topics, such as who the leader of the new team was, why they left Atlas, who the strongest of the four were. Simply, they were overly curious, yet not a single one had the audacity nor the courage to ask their questions to any of the team members.

Cypher Nine and his team were currently walking in the hallways, heading to their next class. Cypher Nine had a bit of nostalgia as he walked, but instead of the halls of Beacon Academy, his mind imagined the gloomy and dark halls of Dromund Kaas. Going from many kinds of instructors, to learn and study all kinds of different and open-minded subjects. He was broken from his thoughts a second later, Kaliyo, for some reason he couldn't fathom, was excited and oozing joy.

A split-second look at his schedule explained the reason behind his cohort's bubbly excitement.

Their next and second to last class, as a team, was the Combat Course. Looking at the sheet and performing a closer inspection, Cypher Nine noticed that they were supposed to bring their Combat Uniforms. Being reminded of the fact that he was out of his normal gear made Cypher uncomfortable. He was unused to not being in his Imperial uniform, showing the galaxy that he was and forever will be an Imperial Agent. Surprisingly, even while wearing his Imperial Fatigues, Cypher Nine was still able to infiltrate areas of importance easily.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 Minutes Later**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Combat Classroom**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long for Team HVKK to get in their usual outfits. Cypher Nine even allowed himself to admit he hated the school uniform, even if it was just because of its insignificance. The only one least affected by the school uniform was Vector, even then he admitted to wanting his old armor and cloak over the stuffy and stiff uniform.

The classroom, if Cypher Nine would dare call it that, was huge. By the stars, using the word "huge," was a mega-understatement! There was enough room in the room to fill at least twelve Rancor's and their young and still have enough room to place his own Starship in the room.

At the current moment, Team HVVK just entered the room, having been running a little late due to not knowing the general location. They were about to take their own seats, Cypher Nine spotting a nice location where he can scout and study all of the other students in the room, unfortunately, they were stopped by the Professor in the room.

"Team HVVK, come over here." The female professor called; her face set into a strict yet stoic visage. Simply obeying her command, not knowing any other way to simply avoid confrontation, Team HVVK was in front of the teacher in moments. "My name is Professor Goodwitch, I'll be performing an assessment of your combat skills today."

"What's the occasion? I thought our reports from Atlas gave a proper enough assessment?" Vector asked, his voice polite and diplomatic as he shows his confusion.

"That would be so, but we would prefer if we can have a more in-depth evaluation."

"I see. Would that mean that our opponents are hand-picked then?"

"That is correct, Ozpin himself decided your sparring partners himself. They're mostly picked to counter your written down options of fighting. For example, Miss Djannis," Kaliyo perked up after hearing her name called, her gun strapped to her back and a small amount of bloodthirst in her eyes. Acting as if she didn't see the slight and worrisome reaction, Goodwitch continued, "Your team leader has written down that you work best with long range support, so we'll be putting you with a fighter who is fast and can close the literal gap and engage in short range."

"Very well, Professor," Cypher Nine inputted, his tone impartial but still holding a bit of edge to it, "Who should start first?"

"Since I already gave an example, Miss Djannis, if you'd please get on the stage? The rest of you take a seat in the upper section in front of the stage."

"Yes, ma'am," Cypher spoke, then proceeded to walk away with the other members of Team HVKK, besides Kaliyo of course.

"Why do you seem so upset, Agent?" Vector questioned. He couldn't understand the reason for Cypher Nine's slight anger. Yet, Vector could also see, anticipation?

"Quite simple. I never reported the way we fought," Cypher Nine explained, his visage now holding a wide smirk.

"Now, I'm confused on what has you so pleased."

"It just means we are finally dealing with people who are competent. It leaves me, excited."

"Wouldn't this pose a threat?"

"Vector, what you deem a threat. I deem a challenge." Cypher Nine finished, remaining silent the entire time as they directed themselves to their seats.

Once there, they sat patiently as Professor Goodwitch started to explain what the class will be doing the next few minutes. After Team HVVK's evaluation, she deemed that class will return back to its scheduled lessons.

Most of the students were excited at the prospect of fighting the new team from Atlas. Some even admitted that they wanted to show off, "Beacon's Might". Other students started to guess about the fighting style of each team member. Cypher Nine even heard someone having a mental-crisis over what kind of weapons they would use.

"I hate children," Cypher Muttered, the teams around him giving him a strange look, upon seeing his teammates dismissing his strange muttering they figured it was a common occurrence and ignored him, "they never take initiative, they only sit around, and wonder." Ending his mutterings on his dislike of these people and their lack of conviction, at least, their lack of conviction of finding information.

Down below, on the fighting stage, Kaliyo was starting to get a little antsy. She took the time to unholster her blaster and started to clean around the barrel. Seeing the woman Professor's raised eyebrow, Kaliyo gave her a slight nod to show she was ready.

Clearing her throat, Kaliyo silently wondered if the Professor had to do that every night, Goodwitch started to announce the foreseen spar. "The first member of Team HVKK, Kaliyo Djannis, will be the first to spar. Due to her fighting style, we've decided that Ruby Rose from Team RWBY, shall be her sparring partner."

Kaliyo barley spared the excited, yet hesitant hooded girl a glance. She looked around the room and gave a slight nod, then she scratched the back of her own head. Hearing a soft mutter of Cypher Nine in her head, Kaliyo with-held a smirk. Damn, did the Little Agent have grand plans or what?

"Kaliyo, nod once more if you can hear me," At Cypher Nine's command, Kaliyo gave a short and slightly unnoticeable nod, "Good. 2V-R8 has uploaded the shields we use on the field into our scrolls, that should fool everyone that we have Aura," Kaliyo didn't show any indication that she understood, she only gave the Red-hooded girl, who was taking her time for some unforeseeable reason, a simple glance. "Her name is Ruby Rose, she started school early here and is labeled a prodigy of sorts. While her combat ability is decent, her maturity is abysmal. According to video feeds, she always starts the battle the same..."

After her small briefing of the short girl, Kaliyo gave a small smirk as she set her blaster to stun. Regular blaster-bolts were known for unfortunately going through aura, Cypher Nine didn't want to start their first day at Beacon as murderers.

Finally, Ruby was standing at the other end of the stage. Seeing this Goodwitch announced the sparring parameters, "You will both battle until your Aura is in the red. Since this is an evaluation battle, Semblance usage is allowed. You may begin whenever I shout start."

Kaliyo, still with her ever-present smirk on her face, decided a little bit of banter, in other words releasing her pent-up blood lust, never hurt anyone. "So, you must be the fabled prodigy at this school, must be amazing to get in here so young."

"W-what?" Ruby asked, startled at the slight compliment. Kaliyo gave her a raised eyebrow, it almost looked like...

"Oh? Were you expecting me to be ruder? Hasn't your mother told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"N-no, I mean, yes! But I just expected you to be, mean? Not that you ARE mean! I just, y'know? But you wouldn't actually know, it's not like we talked before! Y'know?" Ruby finished, giving a sheepish chuckle at the end of her rant.

"Girly, you have issues."

"WAH! I thought you said you weren't mean."

"Doesn't mean you don't have issues." Kaliyo trailed off, slightly baffled that her rude bantering was ruined by a social anxiety freak. Her smirk long gone, the Rattataki prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done!**

 **So, cliffhanger anyone?**

 **Alright so, we know who Kaliyo is fighting, can any of you guess who any of the other members of Team HVKK will be fighting? Whoever gets a single one right gets an internet cookie!**

 **About the starting a new story, I'm open to any suggestions available. I have a friend who want me to do either Brotherhood or My Hero Academia.**

 **I won't be posting on this upcoming Tuesday, so this coming Friday expect either an update or a new story!**

 **One last thing! Kit1245#6871**

 **That's my Discord username if any of you want to hit me up on SWTOR, I haven't progressed and am a little rusty, but if you want to play I'm only level 29 on Agent. (Disclaimer: Not the best player.)**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until Next time!**


	7. The Havocs' Spar

**Told you the chapter would be out soon!**

 **Special thanks to: _CrazedGammaMan1721, Winged am I doing, NewbieRead13, AtclasS, SilentAngel33, Blackdog420, mysersbrent95_ and Ignasp**

 **Thank you for favoriting the story!**

 **The Authors Note will be deleted by 2 more updates!**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Combat Class**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kaliyo was honestly a little disappointed. A few moments into the fight and she followed Cypher Nines directions clearly. Ruby Rose did exactly what Cypher predicted she would do.

Ruby immediately activated her semblance and dashed her way towards Kaliyo. Once within striking range, Ruby swung her massive scythe in a diagonal arch, swinging the blade from her left side and hoping the end the fight quickly.

Unfortunately, Kaliyo knew this was coming moments before Ruby even started to swing her massive bladed weapon. Taking a large leap backwards, Kaliyo unholstered her weapon as Ruby instantly activated her semblance and retreated, changing her scythe into sniper form and tried to open fire.

Unfortunately for the hood-wearing girl, Kaliyo was able to fire first. Because of what Cypher Nine informed her, Kaliyo instantly knew her opponents, opening attack. Cypher informed Kaliyo that this was mainly a simple way for Ruby to judge a new opponent. Unfortunately for her, that was what got her shot first.

The circular blast of energy, signaling that Kaliyo's blaster was set to stun, not that any of the students would know, slammed right into Ruby's stomach, launching the petite girl quite a distance away. Twirling herself in midair, Ruby changed her weapon back into scythe form and used the blade to stop her own momentum, sending her crashing to the ground. Using her arms, the younger girl rolled multiple times before she righted herself into a standing position.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Ruby slowly formed her battle stance with her scythe lowered at her side. Ruby's silver eyes shown with curiosity as well as amazement as she stared at her opponent.

"You're fast!" Ruby compliment, while checking her own aura levels. To her shock, her Aura went down to at most twenty-five percent!

"Nah," Kaliyo commented, her sniper-blaster in a resting position on her knee as she was kneeling, "I'm just well informed."

"You have a pretty cool weapon too!" For some unforeseeable reason, Kaliyo swore she heard seven simultaneous groans emerge from the mass of students watching the spar.

"Thanks. Though most of Team HVKK's weapons are fairly similar."

"Wow! That's so cool! What does yours transform to!?"

"Nothing."

"What! What do you mean your weapon doesn't transform! A weapon's uniqueness is what set itself apart from everyone else's weapon! It's what makes it, so, so..."

"Unique?"

"Yeah! But I can also understand the fact of basic weapons! But you use a gun! What do you use for close quarters?" At Ruby's odd rant, Kaliyo gave a soft snort of amusement as she only gave Ruby an arrogant smirk in response. Seeing she wasn't getting an answer from her; Ruby became serious as she evaluated her opponent.

Seeing Ruby's lack of action, Kaliyo squinted her eye in her blaster's scope and started to open fire. Seeing the projectiles emerging from what she can only presume as an energy-based weapon, Ruby used her semblance to dodge around the multiple rings of energy. Having almost a couple close calls, Ruby saw an opening where her opponent was reloading.

Bursting across the floor, leaving rose petals in her wake, Ruby engaged in close quarters combat. Almost getting her head sliced off from the younger girl's scythe, Kaliyo went on the defensive. She dodges and weaves around the large blade, trying to avoid the chaotic and fast swings that sliced the air in two with its intensity.

Dodging a horizontal slice heading for her midsection, Kaliyo failed to notice that Ruby used the momentum from her own swing to spin once before twisting her scythe and hitting Kaliyo with the backend, launching the older woman across the floor.

Seeing her 'Aura' going down by the heavy hit from the cloaked girl, Kaliyo muttered a curse in Hutteese, slightly disappointed in herself for taking a single hit. Instantly reloading her weapon, Kaliyo activated the burst mode on her blaster and opened fire.

Ruby, having changed her weapon into its sniper form, fired a volley of bullets, unfortunately missing her target. Seeing Kaliyo firing her weapon at the same time, Ruby prepared herself to dodge, only to be surprised from the three circular rounds emerging from the weapon.

Ruby, having not expected the burst fire from her sparring partner, was only able to dodge the first round before being hit by the other two and being launched through the air. Landing harshly on the ground, Ruby gave a groan of disappointment and discomfort as she notices her Aura was in the red, signifying that she lost.

"The winner is Kaliyo Djannis. Thank your Ms. Rose for participating in your fellow student's evaluation." Goodwitch spoke, having been watching the match from the sidelines and jotting down notes on her scroll, "Ms. Djannis, you may go to your seat. And can Vector Hyllus please come down for your evaluation."

Hearing her demands, both Kaliyo and Ruby started to walk up the stairs to their seats when Kaliyo started to do something she'll regret later, "You know, you would've won if you didn't miss your last few shots."

"Uh, thanks?" Ruby responded, unsure of whom she thought of as a bad person was going with this new conversation.

"Maybe, you should go practice on blind shooting."

"Okay? What should I practice on?" Ruby hesitantly questioned, not noticing Kaliyo's dark smirk.

"Live targets are always fun." At Kaliyo's comment, Ruby went gob smacked as her recent sparring partner left the conversation at that and marched back to her seat. Instantly having her views of the older woman renewed, Ruby hesitantly started to consider if Vector's words were actually correct on his own evaluation of his teammate.

Meanwhile, down on the fighting platform, Vector was waiting on the announcement for his own opponent. He wasn't really keen on fighting, or on the slight information spread his fighting will show. Making sure his weapon was firmly placed upon his back, he turned towards the professor and gave a nod to show his readiness.

Giving no indication that she noticed the Bug Faunus's nod, Goodwitch called out his very own opponent, "Lie Ren from team JNPR."

Up on the stands, a slightly surprised Ren sat next to his friends. Quickly shaking away the feeling of surprise, Ren narrowed his eyes in determination all the while maintaining his stoic features. Quickly making his way down to the stage, the rest of the students already started making guesses and bets on who would win in this match.

Unnoticed to the other students Cypher Nine started to silently mutter underneath his breath. So much so, that Kaliyo had to strain her senses to hear his words.

"Lie Ren, a competent fighter," Cypher Nine started as he stared down the arena floor, only receiving a glance from Vector as confirmation that Cypher could be heard, "he's fast, which works against you. However, he is narrowed sighted always aiming at the areas to deal the most damage. He relies heavily on his weapon's melee form, only using its ranged form to cover his escape or make an opening for his weapon's melee form. I suggest you stick to countering and blocking. Then only attack whenever you notice him retreating."

Cypher Nine stopped his secret muttering and reached his hand up to his left ear to start scratching, hiding the fact that he just turned off his comm-link connected to Vector. Noticing his bug-like companion repeating the same action, Cypher Nine narrowed his eyes and watched as the two fighters were preparing for their inevitable fight, never noticing a certain raven-haired Faunus overhearing his words.

Down at the arena floor, both fighters were silent as they got into their battle stances. The spectators of the sparing match were a little disappointed, hoping for some pre-battle banter.

Glynda Goodwitch stood near the sidelines, activating the image board to show both fighter's aura levels. After she was done with the pre-match set up, she made sure both fighters were ready for the spar. Seeing that they were only waiting for the signal, Goodwitch gave a clipped shout that they may begin.

Both fighters stood still for a moment, neither one of them moving a muscle. The single pink hair highlighted man of team JNPR raised his brow, just now noticing his opponents lack of weapon. Like a big reveal, Vector reached towards his back in a drawing motion, some of the more weapon-oriented students leaning forward in anticipation to see his weapon.

He finally grabbed his weapon, and in a fast and smooth motion revealed it to the rest of the student body. There was silence, then came a certain cloak wearer's cry of disbelief, "Who in their right mind fights with a long stick!?"

What was Vector's weapon? Simply a long stick, no, not a staff made out of the Empire's most pristine metal. Just, simply a stick with pincers at the end. Everyone made sounds of confusion. A few students even commented that all Faunus were of course, dumb as logs, so it only made sense. Some even tried to turn and ask Team HVVK why their teammate was stupid enough to only bring a simple piece of long as a weapon.

Before any questioning could begin, Ren decided to attack in the moment of confusion, his Stormflower in its ranged form as he charged towards the bug Faunus. Opening fire at his opponent Ren gave a large leap in the air for an aerial advantage, half expecting his opponent to be overwhelmed from his weapon's fast fire-rate.

So, it came as a surprise when his opponent expertly dodged with a quick roll to the side. Landing on the ground, with Vector now to his right, Ren gave a quick twirl with Stormflower entering its melee form. Taking a duo swing at his opponent, Ren was surprised that one of his hits actually managed to hit his opponent.

Vector took a grand hit to his right side, if his shield wasn't turned on, he would have had a deep gash from his hip to his right shoulder. Being launched from the impact of the hit, Vector landed in a harsh crash, performing a roll to regain his balance and quickly stand.

Seeing the amount of damage, the one attack did, Ren glanced at the bored, only to freeze in shock. A great hit like that would harm most students, enough that at the very least a fifth of their Aura would be depleted. Vector's Aura barley went down a sliver, Ren would dare say that Vector's Aura was depleted only by one out of one-hundred.

"Defense?" Ren questioned with the one word, his shock instantly vanishing.

"Correct," Vector confirmed.

"You've only defended, never once going on the offensive."

"Also, correct."

"You are a formidable opponent," Ren complimented, as he shifted back into his battle stance. Vector simply nodded and waited near the edge of the stage. As if the battle was put on rewind, Ren charged with Stormflower in ranged mode, opening fire on his opponent yet again.

Noticing Ren's lack of aerial maneuver like last time, Vector decided to remain on the defensive. He dodged and weaved out of Ren's shots, his form bending and twirling around the Dust-infused bullets. Once Ren was in range, he changed Stormflower into its melee mode, preparing to strike multiple times.

He never had the chance.

The pincers on Vector's staff suddenly extended away from each other as Vector performed a simple lunge right into Ren's stomach. Then, Ren was launched across the stage, all the way to the edge on the other side.

The spectating students watched gob smacked at the feat. Some stared in awe at Vector's staff, his battle 'stick.' The same stick that's pincers just released pure blue lighting as the contact was made with Ren's midsection.

"Winner: Vector Hyllus!" Goodwitch announced upon noticing Ren's Aura barley entering the red. Vector gave no reply that he heard her, he simply sheathed his weapon as he marched towards Ren's prone form.

Upon noticing his opponent's march, Ren tried to stand. Only to trip from the whiplash the launch gave him. Closing his eyes and expecting to hit the stages cold floor, Ren was surprised when he felt a pair of strong arms holding him up, stopping his fall.

"Something to remember," Vector started, "looks can be deceiving, you thought my weapon was a simple staff. That was your mistake."

Ren only gave a simple nod, thankful for the honor his opponent apparently held. Finally, stable Ren stood on his own as he raised is left hand towards the bug Faunus. His right hand currently occupied with holding his stomach.

Dismissing themselves from the arena, both young men held a decent conversation about what they seen during the spar. As they neared Ren's group of known friends, they both bid each other goodbye and Vector continued on his way. Settling into his seat, Ren just now noticed the other girl from Team HVKK making her way towards the stage.

"Guys," Everyone from Team JNPR and RWBY heard the slight whisper, all of their heads whirling towards the one who spoke. Blake gave a relief sigh, now knowing that she had all of her friend's attention.

"What is it Blakey?" Yang asked, her eyebrow slightly raised because of the slight hitch she heard in Blakes voice, she never would've expected to hear such hesitance from the ravenette.

"Ki-The white man with the red hair on Team HVKK, we need to be careful around him."

"So, what if a guy from Atlas likes white more than our princess here, he's just another student." Yang spoke confidently, giving her partner a wide grin.

"Hey! You're not going to tell them about what we heard in the Library are you!" Ruby interrupted, her face showing fear and anxiety to what she presumed to be the upcoming subject.

"What did you hear in the Library?" Pyrrha asked, sound majorly concerned.

"Don't worry about that." Blake strictly commanded, her voice turning into a whisper as she spoke. "Listen, the leader has tabs on all of us, he knew everything about Ren's fighting style and muttered everything about it. He did the same for Ruby earlier, I bet if we listen again, he'll do the same."

"I don't get it?" Jaune interrupted, his head tilted, "what's so bad about a guy knowing our fighting styles? He's a student, right?"

"Oooh! Maybe he's some weird space alien sent on a secret mission to destroy us! So, he's gathering information before he does it!" Nora theorized aloud, only to have Ren start to shush her by the end of it.

"Or, maybe he's a spy." Blake supplied, "I know Atlas likes to keep everything in a need to know basis. And since it's late in the year, maybe they-"

"Wait!" Yang shouted, lucky that the background noise from the other students masked her voice, "I actually know Tomato-Head over there! He was at Junior's bar when I crashed the place!"

"Junior's bar?"

"Who's Junior?"

"You crashed a bar!?"

"Yang, you promised not to tell anyone!"

Ignoring her friends' comments to her bold claim, Yang continued, "Yeah, turns out he was a regular there. He had his own private VIP section as well. Now that I think of it," Yang pauses, looking at the sitting members of Team HVKK, "the two Faunus were there too."

"What exactly would a delinquent like you and a somewhat pristine looking man have in common at a bar?" Weiss asked, stopping her glare at Blake to give Yang a scandalous look.

"Junior is a known informant of the criminal underworld, Princess."

"Of course, a junkie like you would know that."

"Uh, guys?" Ruby started, but was instantly interrupted by the Schnee heiress.

"And you!" Weiss almost screamed, whirling around to point an accusing finger at Blake, "What's with you and painting Atlas bad? First my family's company and now the nation?"

"Well, maybe if Atlas and your family's dust company didn't have such deviant practices, I wouldn't say anything." Blake informed calmly, her yellow eyes narrowing only slightly to show her annoyance.

"Uhh, guys!?" Ruby yelled trying to gain their attention.

"Should we really be fighting each other? We're getting off task." Pyrrah questioned, worried at the argument that now broke out with three of the four members of Team RWBY.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" A loud voice alerted everyone in the group. Feeling beads of sweat slowly drip from their foreheads, the members of Team RWBY and JNPR slowly turned their heads towards the strange.

One pissed Professor Goodwitch, was a Goodwitch you never wanted to see.

"Yang Xiao Long, you're up next."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnnd done!**

 **Yay, the new chapter!**

 **So, Yang Vs. Vernal, can't wait to see that.**

 **Okay, I've finally settled the pieces. The game is now afoot. Cypher Nine is now a heavily suspicious character among our favorite first years.**

 **So, now It's a chess match. One side pushes just as much as the other pulls. Piece by piece, one unit, one vital piece will be removed. Others might be added; the game of deception is on!**

 **Let Loose the Hounds of War!**

 **Welp, I hope I did this chapter justice, I kind of rushed it to be fair.**

 **Still taking suggestions and ideas. Even constructive criticism!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
